1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spout, especially to a spout for a faucet causing foaming to save water.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional spout is mounted on an outlet of a faucet, foams and saves water flowing out of the faucet and comprises a shell (60), a foaming assembly (70) and a sieve (80).
The shell (60) is tubular and has a faucet end, an outer surface, an inner surface and a thread. The thread is formed around the outer surface of the shell (60) near the faucet end and may be fastened onto the outlet of the faucet.
The foaming assembly (70) has a sleeve (71), a water flowing net (72), multiple foaming nets (73) and a distributor (74).
The sleeve (71) is tubular, is metal, is securely mounted in the shell (60) and has a sidewall, an abutting rim (711) and multiple elongated holes (710). The sidewall has a faucet end and an outlet end. The abutting rim (711) is larger than, is formed on and protrudes from the faucet end of the sidewall of the sleeve (71) and abuts the inner surface of the shell (60) to maintain a gap between the shell (60) and the sidewall of the sleeve (71). The elongated holes (710) are formed respectively through the sidewall of the sleeve (71).
The water flowing net (72) is mounted in the sleeve (71) near the outlet end of the sidewall of the sleeve (71) and has an upper surface and an interlaced mesh.
The foaming nets (73) are metal, are mounted sequentially in the sleeve (71) adjacent to the upper surface of the water flowing net (72) and each foaming net (73) has an interlace mesh. The interlaced mesh of the foaming net (73) may be tighter than the interlaced mesh of the water flowing net (72).
With further reference to FIG. 6, the distributor (74) is mounted on the faucet end of the sidewall of the sleeve (71) and has a bottom, a lower surface, a faucet end, multiple through holes (741) and a separator (742). The through holes (741) are formed respectively through the bottom of the distributor (74). The separator (742) is formed on and protrudes from the lower surface of the distributor (74) and presses the foaming nets (73) against the water flowing net (72) and maintains space between the distributor (74) and the foaming nets (73). The space between the distributor (74) and the foam nets (73) communicates with the elongated holes (710) of the sleeve (71) and the gap between the sidewall of the sleeve (71) and the shell (60).
The sieve (80) is mounted on the faucet end of the distributor (74).
The water flowing out of the outlet of the faucet flows through the sieve (80) and the through holes (741) of the distributor (74). Air flows through the gap between the shell (60) and the sidewall of the sleeve (71), the elongated holes (710) of the sleeve (71) and into the space between the distributor (74) and the foaming nets (73). The water and the air are mixed with each other and flow through the meshes of the foaming nets (73) and the water flowing net (72) to provide foaming water. The air in the foams raises a volume of the water, thereby increasing a perceived amount of water.
However, though the conventional spout saves water, the meshes of the foaming nets (73) are planar meshes. Impurities, especially dirt, dust and limescale may be carried by the water and jam the meshes of the foaming nets (73). Once jammed, the foaming nets (73) block flow of water and may cause the water to back up and flow out of the elongated holes (710) or, if water pressure is too high, causes rupture or breakage of the spout that must therefore be replaced. Furthermore, the conventional spout cannot regulate water flow.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a spout for foaming and saving water to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.